Vanessa Clone
Intro Vanessa Clone is a PokeCrew term used to describe a deliberate or unintentional character that bares a resemblance to the character Vanessa Eris, either in appearance, personality, or powers. Term Origin The Vanessa Clone can trace its origin to the Second Secret War to Dark Strawbella (Who is now Darkella). Dark Strawbella was an imitation to Vanessa in almost every possible way, which in the RP, was justified by the fact that Vanessa taught Strawbella her favorite magical techniques. Then became a trend, creating the Dark Duplicates as a result in Dark Tifani's Reign in what was originally a one-time event. The Vanessa Clone then took on a different form in PTRPCRP2, in the form of Minerva Covette. Eventually, the term and characters would then go into infamy among the PokeCrew. Known Vanessa Clones * Darkella * Dark Duplicates * Minerva Common Traits Shared by Vanessa Clones Appearance * Clones usually share Vanessa's ankle length hair. * Clones usually eyes of a luminescent color. * Most have a light skin color. * Can be seen in a form-fitting dress or revealing clothing. * Like Vanessa, they tend to be tall. * Can be described as "Unnaturally Beautiful" in appearance. * Usually appear in their late teens or twenties. Personality * Usually a sultry, promiscuous individual. * Possesses a fear of commercial cosmetics. * Self-conscious of how they look. * Obsessed in Sir Teddy Ursa. * Constantly flaunts their looks. * Views men as inferior. * Usually forms alliances with other villains, bonus points if they become friends. * Usually views Dodeca as a threat. Powers and Skills * Usually possess hair magic or some other ability to bind targets. * Uses a form mind control that involves the victim falling hopelessly infatuated with them. * Usually able to sing. * Can make their own make up. * Usually able to dance as well. Vanessa Clone Test This test was made by Vanessa's creator HeroBlast to gauge whether or not a character, or the plot they're associated with, is a Vanessa Clone. The test takes the similarities above and uses them to measure the severity of the possible clone Does your character look to be in her late teens or her twenty's? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character have waist-length or ankle-length hair? * Yes, ankle length hair (count 1) * Yes, waist length hair (count 0.5) * No Does your character dress in form fitting clothing? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character dress in revealing clothing? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character have bright eye color? * Yes (Count 1) * No Does your character view men is inferior? * Yes (Count 1) * No Does your character, in any way, view Dodeca Aerion as a threat? (Select all that apply) * Yes, they mutually want to kill each other (count 1) * Yes, my character is afraid that Dodeca is prettier (count 1) * Yes, my character is a wanted criminal * Yes, my character is jealous of Dodeca over something (count 1) * Yes, (insert reason) * No Does your character have a crush on Teddy? * Yes (count 1) * No. Is your character tall? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character's chosen magic make them beautiful? * Yes (count 1) * No Can your character sing? * Yes (count 1) * No Can your character dance? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character use her unnatural beauty, singing, dancing, or magical aphrodisiacs to induce mind control? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character have prehensile hair? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character have a sultry personality? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character kidnap Teddy in her plot? * Yes (count 1) * No Is your character afraid of commercial cosmetics? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character make their own cosmetics? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character make alliances with other villains? * Yes (count 1) * No Does your character try to be friends with other villains? * Yes (count 1) * No Is your character self-conscious of how they look? * Yes (count 1) * No 0, Not a Vanessa Clone at all. 1-7 Looks a Little Familiar. This character only slightly resembles Vanessa, but not to a very severe or noticable degree. 8-15 Borderline Vanessa Clone. This character has a lot of similarities to Vanessa, but still has room for creativity. This is the desired place to be if you're creating a deliberate Vanessa Clone 16-22 Vanessa Clone This character has too many similarities to Vanessa. 23 Definately Vanessa. Trivia * To this day, the only truly deliberate Vanessa Clone is Naibuko when she became Vanessa's apprentice. * Interestingly, no Pokemon Vanessa Clones exist. * Sometimes, a Vanessa Clone is called a color, cardinal element, or other terms followed by, "Vanessa." Category:PokeCrew terminology